


Porcelain - Übersetzung

by MissSutcliff



Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Closure, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Past Relationship(s), Post Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls (Der Doktor fällt), Post-Canon, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: Übersetzung von KuraiTsukys Porcelain:Da sind so viele Tränen. Flüsse wurden aus weniger geformt.





	Porcelain - Übersetzung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Porcelain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222464) by [KuraiTsuky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky). 

> Und schon folgt der nächste Teil.

Da sind so viele Tränen. Flüsse wurden aus weniger geformt.

Von Weitem zuschauend, als er auf dem Boden kniet auf welchem sie liegt, will sie sie auch fortwischen. Aber sie hat nicht länger das Recht. Immerhin ist sie die Person, die sie verursacht hat, das war sie immer.

Sie sieht weiter zu, bis die Tränen aufhören. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Und als sie aufhören und er aufsteht, schließt sie die Augen und verschwindet.

Sie haben tausende Jahre damit verbracht sich an die Gurgel zu gehen, in den Armen des anderen liegend, Schmerz und Liebe so eng miteinander verbunden, das es schwer war, das einen vom anderen zu trennen.

Und jetzt ist es vorbei.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.


End file.
